Forever Protecting
by celedriel-greenleaf
Summary: Something is happening in the great hall, and it is not very pretty. WARNING this contains slash and torture. Don't like, don't read!


Many, many thanks to my wonderful beta, SlytherinAtHeart!!!  
  
It is not known to many a man or woman, that it is not impossible to perform an unforgivable on Hogwarts grounds, but it is made quite hard by the wards surrounding the ancient castle. With that fact also goes the knowledge that only the most powerful of wizards and witches will be able to perform these spells. To perform them on the grounds needs a power above average. Also not known is the fact that in Hogwarts there is a invisible magical web, connected to every room in the castle. The web can detect the use of an unforgivable any where in the castle and will alert the castles protector, now the headmaster, of the use of the curse. For many centuries the web has not been needed and has lain dormant, but now once again it is needed.  
  
Thus it came that the current headmaster of Hogwarts was in his office looking thru some papers, when the web alerted him (AN: think a police siren with lights going of in your living room) that one of his students was performing an unforgivable, the Crutacius Curse in the Great Hall.  
  
If we now leave the headmaster and go directly to the Great Hall, we will find the student performing the curse and his victim. Bellatrix Lestrange was writhing, screaming on the floor, whilst Harry Potter was lazing on top of one of the table, enjoying the show. Now one can only recognize that the man is indeed Harry Potter because of his scar. Gone are the glasses, the messy hair and baggy clothes. Instead the boy has clear emerald eyes, eyes shrouded in mystery with nothing holding them back. His hair is long and strait and has a coal black colour. The ugly baggy clothes have been replaced by leather pants and a green silk shirt. The man also looks like death, his skin so white a corpse would be nothing next to it.  
  
The man slides gracefully of the table and crouches next to the woman on the floor. He starts talking to her:  
  
'It hurts doesn't it Bella? So, so much pain. And this is only the beginning, (here his voice has hardens) you will pay for what you did to my godfather. You took him away from us, but don't worry, we got him back. He wants to have a....word with you later on, as does his mate. You know it really isn't smart to harm a werewolf's mate. But you'll find that out for yourself won't you.'  
  
By this time the castles protector and the future protector enter the Hall and stand still in shock. Of all the children in their care, this is the one they would never have suspected such actions from. Harry looks up, and smiles at them.  
  
At the precise moment the two teachers start to speak, another person enters. Not even bothering to glance at the professors, Draco Malfoy walks directly up to Harry. He is dressed exactly like Harry, but his shirt is silver, not green.  
  
He stops next to Harry and nuzzles his neck. 'What have you been doing, my love, my snake?' He purrs. 'You must stop with her torture, there are others who have business with her. And you have other business to deal with.'  
  
He steps away from the other, but still they are parted only by millimetres. Looking into each other's eyes they lean in for a short, but passionate kiss. Breaking away, they turn as one to look at point in the sky only they can see.  
  
In unison they raise their right hands and whisper softly into the darkening sky, 'Vasqualla Imendalle'. So softly that the teachers could barely hear it.  
  
A noise distracted the teachers for a moment, breaking their attention away from the two men that stood in the middle of the hall and the woman on the ground, ever screaming. They had forgotten that it was time for dinner.  
  
The students started walking into the Hall, the first to enter stopping in shock at the sight they saw. Soon all of the students were in the hall, the teachers struggling to get thru the masses to see what was screaming in that bloodcurdling way.  
  
The first teacher to break thru was the potions professor, Severus Snape. He took one look at what was before him, smirked and walked up to the two boys, standing at their side.  
  
Awakening from his stupor Dumbledore demanded: 'What is going on here Harry? What are you doing?'  
  
Smiling lazily Harry replied 'I think it would be clear what I am doing. I am getting my revenge for what this bitch did to me and my family.' He paused and then continued. 'You see Dumbledore I am no longer your 'Golden Boy'. In reality I never was. I just played along with your little game, humouring you if you will. But the time is now that we rise and all show our true allegiances.'  
  
'There is another side in this war. Made out of people that see what the world is truly about. It is about power and love. We do not support you, who only thinks of his precious muggles and mudbloods, not caring if we are wiped of this planets surface.' Severus spoke his voice sounding younger than it had ever been. His posture had straitened, his face no longer ugly, but handsome.  
  
'But we also do not support Voldemort. His ideals are good, but we are one family. We do not torture our own. We stand by the ones we love' Draco answered the question everybody wanted to know, smiling at Harry slightly, who answered his smile.  
  
'We are one' Pansy Parkinson supplied.  
  
'Never shall we be left alone.' Blaise Zambini started.  
  
'For we shall always have each other.' Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe finished.  
  
Appearing out of nowhere:  
  
'Forever shall we rule the world' Bill Weasley said.  
  
'For the world embraces us' Came from Charlie Weasley.  
  
'Because we are its children.' Remus Lupin whispered.  
  
'And the world knows that we will never let her down' Sirius Black said.  
  
'For we love her as she loves us.' Came from Lucius Malfoy.  
  
'Always shall we fight for her protection' Nymphadora Tonks finished for them all.  
  
And behind all these well known and important people, stood many more, letting Dumbledore and Voldemort know that their days were numbered, that they would no longer stand for the abomination that ruled their world now.  
  
'Be careful with what you do. For we are everywhere and eternal.' With these final words Harry Potter disapperated from the Great Hall and Hogwarts. One by one his family followed, Bellatrix left screaming till last before she too disappeared.  
  
And the grand family held true to its word. Both Voldemort and Dumbledore where defeated, leaving the world to finally heal from the wounds they caused. New rules were set in the wizarding world. And forever did the family rule and protect its true mother, killing all those in their way.  
  
THE END  
  
Well I hoped you liked it! It is different from what I usually write, so please be kind in your reviews!!  
  
To clear things up, Sirius has been brought back from behind the veil (I mean I couldn't let him be dead!!!) the love Remus felt for him and the love the world (earth) felt for him brought him back. 


End file.
